


Day's End

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: The sun is setting. Hermione and Ginny reflect.





	Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when, Snegurochka Lee challenged those of us not going to Terminus to write our least favorite pairing. While I'm not sure this would be my _least_ favorite pairing (one or two of the sub-pairings might be) it is a pairing I'd never write. Except, I did. Just this once.

~~~~

Ginny stood at the edge of the lawn, staring out over the hillside at the shifting light and colors of the autumn afternoon. Behind her, the shouts and chaos of a Weasley family picnic went unheeded. It was a landmark day of sorts: Lily was moving out. She and Rosie were going to share an apartment in London. Rose was getting married in two years, and by then Lily hoped to be making enough money to afford the place on her own. They had it all planned.

Ginny sighed, and a shoulder brushed hers. She turned and smiled at Hermione.

"The last of the brood out of the nest. Are you feeling lonely?" 

"This is the time we look forward to enjoying life with our husbands, isn't it?"

The sounds of a makeshift Quidditch game rose behind them as they stood in silence.

"I have a sink full of dishes, and a living room full of the detritus of Ron's Friday night card game."

"I have a mountain of laundry, most of which consists of Harry's smelly Quidditch robes."

Fingers touched, then entwined.

"Maybe we should be enjoying life for _ourselves_ for a change."

"Do you think they'd even notice if we left them?"

"Harry wouldn't until he ran out of clean socks."

"Molly would feed Ron."

"Harry, too."

The sun started to dip below the horizon, flooding the hillside with golden light. The two women looked at each other.

"I think it's our turn, don't you?" Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked over her shoulder for a moment, then back into Hermione's eyes, and smiled. "Yes."

~ end ~


End file.
